


Magic Spit.

by softblanket



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: DNF, M/M, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softblanket/pseuds/softblanket
Summary: Dog shit and spit.
Kudos: 3





	Magic Spit.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah

George Turned On his computer he opens it to a bunch of messages from dream on discord. He froze his dick got stuck on a hanger, "Ow" George says in pain. he went to get it off but he saw something, a small speck of green on his dick, he bent down and heard a familiar voice “George! George help me!” ‘is that dream?’ george thinks to himself. “George! i got shrinked! i don’t know how! please help me!” george couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Dream is on his dick! 

\-----  
Dreams POV  
-  
He took a second a looked around trying to calm his thoughts. He thought and thought about how this happend until he relized that sapnap sent dream dog shit blended with his spit. Sapnap has told the boys how his spit is being tested in labs as a tool to help extremely tall people shrink. He remembers smelling it but then throwing it away. 

\----  
George's POV  
-  
George tells dream “didnt you eat the shit mixed with sapnaps spit...” george says. “No?? I ate dog shit, Sapnaps spit was in it to?? What the fuck” Dream says angrily, he proceeds to stomp his microscopic foot on george’s dick out of anger. George can feel himself getting stiff “Dreammm, let’s get you off my dick okay?”  
He gets him off his dick and he takes the hanger of and he puts on pants and then he turns his computer on and he calls sapnap and starts screaming at him and by then he's rock hard. “George calm the fuck down! What are you talking about?” Sapnap says. “YOU’RE WEIRD MAGIC SPIT SHRUNK DREAM AND NOW HE’S ON MY DESK LIKE A LITTLE ANT” George shouts through his mic. "What?????” Sapnap is shocked, but then he realizes “I should’ve told him i put my spit in the shit before he ate it as a dare” Sapnap states. “Yeah no shit!” George says as he feels an ant bite in his finger and realizes dream bit him. “HELLO??? I WANT ATTENTION HERE” the microscopic dream shouts. George looks down at his raging member, he feels his hard on start to subside as dream continued to bite him. “STOP FUCKING BITING ME”  
“I’ll stop biting you if you HELP ME” Dream says. “How the hell am i supposed to help you? How did you get here anyways?? you live in florida?” George asks. “I don’t fucking know ask sapnap he’s the one with the magical spit!” Dream asserts. “Sapnap, how did dream get in my house?” George asks sapnap in a calmly manner as if he was on his last straw ready to explode any minute now. “Welll, so you see, i was talking to the scientists, the spit doesn’t only shrink you, it teleports you to where you want to be most in the world,” Sapnap tells them. George thinks to himself “Does that mean, Dream, does that mean you want to be with me, out of every place in the world, you want to be with me?”  
Dream blinks ajd Looks around and puts his heads in his hands and lets out a shaky breath. "Uh...Yeah." He says. George looks at a very small dream and laughs "B-but why"  
“You know, i feel like i’m intruding here,” Sapnap says, which completely kills the whole vibe. “Shutuppp” George says in an annoyed tone, but at the same time, he wants to know, he wants to know why? Out of everywhere, everyone, Dream wants to be with him. Is it cause they’re best friends, and Dream has wanted to meet him in person for a while now, or is it something more? “Anyways, how do we fix this Sapnap?” George asks him, in a relaxed tone, but actually relaxed, it’s almost as if learning that dream wants to be with him, changed his whole mood. “I’ll ask the scientists, but for now, you guys are stuck with each other,” Sapnap says  
George groans and hangs up the call. He lets out a sigh "Well Dream let's go get food" Dream bites his finger. "Ow what the fuck dream?" George says with a stern tone. Dream points to the bed "What?!" George asks, "I'm tired I haven't slept in three days" Dream says, George puts him on the bed. “Thank you daddy” Dream says to george, George freezes and giggles awkwardly. “What the fuck dream, ‘daddy’???” George says to him confused as to why the hell Dream said that, but honestly, he didn’t expect anything more. “It’s almost like you’re my dad, i’m like a child i’m literally he size of an ant, and you’re here taking care of me, so you’re my daddy!” Dream explains, doesn’t make it any better though. “Don’t call me daddy oh my god” George tells him. George leaves the room and bangs his head against the wall and thinks "What the fuck"

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY LOL IDK WHY I WROTE THIS IM JUST TELLING U THAT THE NICER WRITTEN PARTS WESRNT ME RHEY WERE MY FREIJD THANKS ANYWAYS


End file.
